


Atlas Ball

by flurry_of_beaus



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week, F/F, Fluff, but yeah, didn't realize how short this was, just a short one this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurry_of_beaus/pseuds/flurry_of_beaus
Summary: Day 1 of Bumbleby week.





	Atlas Ball

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Decided to do Bumbleby week. Not the strongest feelings about this prompt, but ay. 
> 
> Maybe a little self-projection with Blake's outfit, cause I like them and think that suits look good.

Fidgeting with her tie for the millionth time, Blake took a deep breath to calm her nerves. When Weiss had brought up a fancy ball that she was basically forced to go to, and had more or less told the rest of the team to go to for moral support, Blake hadn’t expected that Yang would have accepted her invite to go as a couple.   
It shouldn’t have surprised her of course, thinking about it now. But that knowledge hadn’t soothed her rattled nerves, even with the fact that Weiss had helped with getting a suitable outfit for the occasion.   
“Blake, stop messing with your tie. Yang is going to love the outfit.” Weiss sighed, and Blake glanced back at her, where the ex-heiress was leaning against the wall with an impatient look. “I still think the tailcoat is dramatic, but it suits you.”  
Blake gave her an annoyed look, one that both knew was fake. “It’s not dramatic. It’s formal, and looks good. According to you.”  
“Just go. Ruby sent me a message letting me know that Yang was ready as well.” Weiss told her, rolling her eyes.   
Fixing the knot on her tie one last time, Blake left the room and glanced around. It wasn’t hard to spot Yang, and her heart started racing even faster as she took in what her date was wearing.   
The top of her dress was orange, fading to red gradually, and leaving her shoulders exposed. Paired with long gloves that mirrored the sunset look and pale gold heeled roman sandals, it was a stunning look. Her long hair was loose as usual, although it looked fluffier than usual, something that Blake thought wasn’t possible.   
Moving towards Yang, Blake took another deep breath, quickly brushing creases out of her jacket and forcing a smile, although it quickly turned to a natural smile.   
“Wow. You look…” Yang seemed to be at a loss for words, eyes wide. “You look good.” she finished, her voice barely above a whisper.   
“I could say that same.” Blake responded, and Yang’s small chuckle at the compliment made her heart soar.   
Before she could stop herself, Blake gave Yang a quick kiss on the cheek, and her smile grew as Yang’s eyes narrowed playfully. Yang quickly grabbed Blake’s tie before she could dart away, and wrapped her other arm around Blake’s torso. As tempting as it was to use her semblance to get out of the embrace, Blake didn’t, opting to slip out of the grasp normally, and glanced back with a teasing smile.   
“I’m sure you two will get plenty of chances to flirt with each other, but for now we have to go.” Weiss sighed, her voice giving away how much she was dreading the event.


End file.
